Tamashi Genkai
]] |ja_kanji = 魂限界 |ja_romaji = Tamashi Genkai |engname = |litname = Soul Limit |debut = Chapter 10 Blood and Steel (2) |user = Various |focus = Magic }} The is a supernatural ability unique to a single person, lying dormant within their spirit. Description These supernatural abilities are produced with relatively little Tamashiryoku, and can be performed at any time by the caster. Repeated uses may cause strain eventually however, and more Tamashiryoku can be put into the ability to make it stronger than usual or even unlock new aspects of the ability. Tamashi Genkai are unique in that no spell can reproduce them, they belong to the caster alone. Although certain traits of specific Tamashi Genkai can be passed down through bloodlines. Awakening a Tamashi Genkai All living people have a unique Tamashi Genkai that lies dormant within their soul. Spiritually awakened beings such as humans require basic training in channeling their Tamashiryoku before "awakening" their Tamashi Genkai. The same prospect extends to Demons and Shinigami. Abilities Tamashi Genkai are unique from all spells in that they require very little Tamashiryoku to use, allowing the user to activate them with or without a Thrall safely. Tamashi Genkai Types Tamashi Genkai can vary from person to person, with no two being the same. To best categorize the types of Tamashi Genkai available, each is classified under unique categories. Close-Offensive Type Close-Offensive abilities are classified as having powers that primarily result in injury and/or death to the inflicted at a close range. Long-Offensive Type Close-Offensive abilities are classified as having powers that primarily result in injury and/or death to the inflicted at a long range. Defensive Type Defensive abilities are classified as having powers that prevent or negate injury and aliments to the user and/or others. Autonomous Type Autonomous abilities are classified as having powers that are always active and do not require the user to control them consciously. Biotic Type Biotic abilities are classified as having powers relating to creating and/or controlling life or lifeforms. This can range from generating copies of oneself or creating sentient beings. Metamorphosis Type Metamorphosis abilities are classified as having powers that bring about new physical and/or mental changes to the user or another. Hazardous Type Hazardous abilities are classified as having powers that negatively impacts the user in some way or form, proving to be dangerous to all involved if used. Danger Classifications Upon being registered, all Tamashi Genkai are given a danger classification depending on how much of a risk they pose to the user, others, society and the environment. These levels scale up from 0 to 5, being referred to as Hazard Level (commonly abbreviated as HL). Any Tamashi Genkai ranked above HL-0 are illegal to perform or activate. * HL-0: Abilities generally harmless to others and oneself. * HL-1: Abilities capable of nefarious activity, damage and potential injury to others and/or oneself. * HL-2: Abilities capable of heinous activity, extensive damage, grievous injury and death to others and/or oneself. * HL-3: Abilities capable of devastating activity, severe damage, injury and death to others and/or oneself. * HL-4: Abilities capable of calamitous activity, destruction, injury and death to others and/or oneself. * HL-5: Abilities capable of catastrophic activity, severe destruction, injury and death to others and/or oneself. Tamashi Genkai Guidelines * Humans are forbidden from using magic precisely for this reason, for the fear that if Humans could awaken their Tamashi Genkai it would cause the Earth to erupt into chaos. Any human who successfully manages to awaken their Tamashi Genkai is subject to assassination by the Jikininki Ten. * All demons are required by law to have their Tamashi Genkai registered, detailing its abilities and powers. * Additionally, all demons (unless exempt such as Jikininki Ten members or HL-0 users) are forbidden from using their Tamashi Genkai within Yomi. Doing so can be punishable from a hefty fine up to death, depending on the severity of the action. * All beings are born with only one Tamashi Genkai. Other beings can combine their Tamashi Genkai together through the act of fusing (i.e. Thralls) or gain new Tamashi Genkai altogether through the act of forbidden magic. * Tamashi Genkai are impossible to replicate through magic, no matter skilled the caster. Trivia Site Navigation Category:Concepts Category:Magic